In order to insure that a sanitary napkin performs its function effectively, it is important for the absorbent surface of the product to be properly exposed to the fluid being absorbed. Maximum absorptive efficiency is achieved when the napkin conforms to the perineal area of the user's body and is urged against the user's body by the undergarment. In conventional sanitary napkins having wood pulp absorbent elements, the sizable bulk of the product aids in conforming the absorbing surface to the perineal area. With such products, longitudinally disposed, pressure-sensitive adhesive strips have provided adequate adherence to the undergarment.
However, recent advances in absorbent technology, such as thin absorbent layers containing superabsorbents or peat moss boards, have reduced the thickness of sanitary napkins and other absorbent products. The reduced cross-sectional area and bulk of these improved products results in less resistance to twisting, folding and bunching, thereby resulting in a loss of product effectiveness. As the user goes about ordinary movements, the napkin becomes twisted or otherwise oriented in less than an optimal position. This condition causes both user discomfort and loss of absorptive efficiency.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved securement means for absorbent products, such as ultra-thin sanitary napkins, for keeping them in substantial conformance with both the perineal region of the body and the user's undergarment. Such a securement means should reduce the twisting and disorientation that absorbent products often undergo if held to the undergarment merely by strips of adhesive.